


The Chosen One's Journey: To be a Hero!

by Flippythedemon



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Tremors - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And mystery skulls, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, F/F, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Hero Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Human hedgehogs, I have no regrets, It’s going to be a wild ride, Jurassic Park References, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pro Hero Midoriya Hisashi, Protective Akatani "Yamikumo" Mikumo, Protective Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi, She has a Indominus Rex Quirk, Sonic was the first user of one for all, except Mineta, he also has a Quirk, he has a indoraptor/Graboid Quirk, mikumo eats his problems, more tags yay!, some of the kids quirks are different, that grape will give him a stomachache, tremors references, yes I’m adding sonic the hedgehog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippythedemon/pseuds/Flippythedemon
Summary: For all her life Izuku Midoriya was looked at with fear..being that her grandmother was a awful villain and that her family being known to have monster like quirks..mostly like those from the Raptors from the Jurrasic Park Series..but thats not going to stop her and her Pokemon from becoming Heroes! With her cousin Mikumo and the help of their parents, aunts and even All Might himself, U.A or the Pokemon World will never know what hits them!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Shirakumo Oboro/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Akatani "Yamikumo" Mikumo/Shouji Mezou, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dark Shadow/Midoriya Izuku/Tokoyami Fumikage, Hatsume Mei/Iida Tenya, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Tokoyami Fumikage
Comments: 24
Kudos: 49





	1. I Choose You-Ryujin and Tenko!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys its Flippy with a new My Hero Academia fic this time with Pokemon! I'm hoping you will all enjoy this as much as you like my Zilla Series! and since my other Pokemon series isn't going well I decided to try it with my hero..anyway I hope you all enjoy (no I can't stop making my characters non human and you will never stop me!) 
> 
> Please leave a review! 
> 
> Don't own My hero academia or Pokemon and never will (also don't own Jurassic Park or Tremors)

_People..are not born equals…_

* * *

**Vermillion City**

“Kaachan..that’s enough! You want to be a hero right..” a young girl about the age of seven stands in front of another boy whose hands were sparking..that would usually be abnormal if this was the regular world..but this world was not that..

In fact the girl herself was rather strange..with her legs being greenish white and were shaped what many thought T-rex feet to look like. Above her green eyes were two small horns.

Her arms were covered in white down but with the greenish tint in them it was safe to say when the feathers grow they will be dark green. On each finger were sickle shaped claws with the middle one being the longest. Her long tail swish behind her, the feathers on the spines sticking up in her anger.

* * *

_It all began in Goldenrod City in Johto..with news that a bioluminescent baby was born! After that “exceptional” individuals began popping all over the world..the cause was unclear, some Professors think it was humans trying to catch up with Pokemon._

_Pokemon? Well they've been around way longer than Quirk..this world of ours is inhabited by these wonderful creatures. These mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of our world. Some run across plains, others fly through the skies and others yet swim deep in the ocean. Humans live together with Pokemon, lending our strength to one another to live and prosper._

_When humans began gaining these powers came an explosion in the crime rate. While Regions struggle to overhaul their legal system..brave individuals took up the mantle of heroes straight out of the comic books together with their Pokemon partners..protecting people from evil doers._

_Soon with public support, some quickly acquired the right to serve as heroes in an official capacity..that’s what I want to be..a hero..and I thought my dreams of being a hero were over when I was declared Quirkless when I was four…_

**_“It won’t happen..she better give up,”_ ** _was all going through my head when I went to the doctor that fateful day..they didn’t know why but I didn’t get my Quirk when I was four..and for two years i was treated like shit by my peers…_

_Until I was six..when it finally activated when a bunch of kids were beating me up..unfortunately having raptor with many other animals instincts coming into the mind all of a sudden while being beaten up..it isn’t a good combination. Now instead of being disgusted with her the kids are afraid of losing fingers or getting their eyes scratched out._

* * *

“You think..a villain like you..could stop me a hero!” the boy growls before he charges..the girl groans as she gets hit in the face with an explosion. The girl went to bite him but she chokes back a sob when his elbow slams into her stomach.

_“Damn it…”_

Then she hears a roar and she hears the boy snap out a curse when he was pulled away from her..

“Hey cuz? Oh Arceus are you ok?!” blinking back tears she blinks when she sees a boy who looked a lot like her but with longer hair that covered one of his eyes Or it would if he had eyes..but he doesn’t. Instead he could see through the vibrations on the ground or using the frill that appears from his messy curls to see heat. His hair has a purple tinged to it instead of a green tinged like Izuku. Lots of people think they were twins but in fact they are actually cousins. His scaled legs were black and he had a velociraptor claw on the foot. Going down his face was a yellow stripes while his skin was a albino white.

“Mikumo? Your back?” the boy smiles, his purple colored eyes shining as he helps her up..“Yeah I’m here Izuku” the two then turn and see an older male with black hair. Like the two kids he has dinosaur, raptor legs and tail while his arms were covered in yellow feathers. His own yellow eyes looked down at the boy he held in his grasp..the large bipedal feline Pokemon glares at the camel Pokemon that was struggling in his hold. The Incenaroar snorted when the Numel tried to look imitating at him.

“Katsuki Bakugou..I know your parents told you to leave my girl alone...and here I am..my first day back from the Unova Region..to see you attacking my little girl when she tried to protect a Pokemon from you..” he growls smoke coming out of his mouth. The boy winces but he growls at the man but then Izuku didn’t care before she turned to the Pokémon she was trying to protect from Bakugou.

“Oh no!” she runs to it to see its orangish-red scales slightly burn..she recognizes those types of burns anywhere, “Kaachan hurt you…” before she shakes her head and wobbly lifts the Magikarp into her arms…

Mikumo sighs at the sight of the Magikarp, but he wasn’t fully surprised..Izuku was known to protect all sorts of Pokemon..even before she gained her Quirk..the older male smiles before he turns his gaze back to Bakugou before he drops him.

“Get home..and you better be sure to know I will be telling your mother this..”

Bakugou growls before he picks up the Numel and runs out of the park. It made the male scoff before he eyes the young girl with a gaze full of love..

“Daddy..your back…” he walks over to her, his Incenaroar keeping an eye around for any trouble.

Hisashi Midoirya..also known as The Burning Hero; Koge, sighs as he stares at his daughter and nephew..this is not the life he wanted for his baby girl..but he knew that some people would look at them and remember his own mother…

Kama Midoriya was known as the Villain The Big One, a sociopath that wanted to show her own dominance..she had killed many people before she was stopped by the hero from Hoenn, Pistola..but she left children behind..a son who went to U.A and four daughters who also went to U.A when they were older.

_“Unfortunately people are still scared of us..of our Quirks..cause like how Godzillo’s Quirk is base off of Godzilla our Quirks are base off the raptors from the old Jurassic Park movies..with Izuku’s being like the Indomiuns Rex and Mikumo’s quirk is like the Indoraptor from the Jurassic World movies and..other stuff..thats why are Quirk is called the Jurassic Quirk,_ he shakes his head before he kneels down and smiles.

“It seems like you made a friend huh my little hero?” he smiles at his daughter which makes her tail wag happily..

“Can we take him home so mama can heal him?” she pleads with her green eyes making Hisashi chuckle.

“Of course..I came to find you when Inko told me you weren’t at the Lab..Mikumo decided to follow..,”

Izuku smiles but then gets sad.. “How..how long are you staying until you guys have to go back..”

Both Hisashi and Mikumo wince.. _“Damn Commision..making me leave when my daughter needed me..”_ he puts his hand on her head, rubbing that green mess of hair that she inherited from him, “I’m staying for good..Unova doesn’t need me anymore..”

Izuku smiles wide now, “Does that mean Auntie Arufa, Auntie Deruta, Auntie Uta, and Auntie Jinsoku are staying too!”

Hiashi smiles and nods, “That's right..we’re all staying and being one big family!” he picks her up easily along with the magikarp making her squeal. Mikumo shakes his head as he follows them from behind, allowing the father and daughter to reunite..but they all stop when they heard a scream.

“Stop that thief!” the three (along with the Incineroar) turn to see a Sableye holding a piece of bread to its chest, run into an alley..

“Hmmm..I wonder what that is about..” Hisashi mutters before he holds Izuku closer to him while his Incineroar easily carries Mikumo and they follow into the alley..

What they saw shocked the Hero..sniffling was a small white haired boy about the age of 11..his red eyes having tears stream down his face. His skin was deathly pale tinged yellow and was wrinkled a great deal around the eyes.there was a scar going down his right eye and on his lip which were chapped and uneven.

The boy trembles a bit as the Sableye gives him the bread, him grabbing it with a pinky raise..but what really caught Hisashi’s eyes was the hand that was next to him..Hisashi then blinks as his daughter climbs off of him and walks towards the boy.

The boy was eating a bit but looks up with fear in his eyes as he sees Izuku..but then his eyes were filled with confusion as she holds out her hand towards him, ignoring the Sableye who was growling at her.

“Are you ok? Are you hurt? If you are, papa can help you!” the fear in they eyes turn to awe and disbelief..

“Really? But every time someone came by..they said the Heroes would come..but they never did..” Hisashi hisses at that before he comes over.

“Then those heroes who didn’t come aren’t real heroes,” the boy looks over at him with confusion and a bit of fear.

“Can you tell me what happen? Where your parents are,” at that the boy begins to cry..

“I..I didn’t mean to..” he cries out.. “He..got angry..and I..touched him..and the others...it wouldn't stop..he turned to dust..” tears stream down his face as he sobs the Sableye glaring at Hisashi for making her trainer upset. Hisashi’s eyes widen when the boy places his hand down on the ground and its starts decaying..

_“Shit..his Quirk must had activated..and abuse.”_ with a sigh he then turns to see Mikumo taking off his book bag and taking out a pair of gloves. He watches his nephew rip off one of the fingers of the gloves before handing it to the boy.

“Here..by the looks of it your Quirk activates when all five fingers touch something..” the boy looks at him before he puts the gloves on.

Hisashi smiles at his nephew before he turns to the blue hair boy, “Can you tell me your name?”

“T-Tenko Shimura..”

* * *

**Cerise Laboratory**

“Where the hell is he! It shouldn’t be that long to find Izuku,” Inko sighs as her sister in law grumbles. Arufa was different then most of her siblings with blue skin while her hair and feathers were a silver gray. Next to her was her Pokemon, a Mightyena she calls Harley, who yawns as she sleeps with the other three Pokemon of their Pack.

“Calm yourself Arufa,” Deltura sighs at her elder sister pace across the lab while she also watches Uta and Jinsoku playing some video games. 

Inko sighs, not really believing that these women were the Heroes of the Raptor Pack..a Rescue Group that was known to look for missing people cases.

_“Well..they are family,”_ she remembers meeting Hisashi during their days at U.A, him in the Hero Course in hoping to make a better name for the Midoriya Family and a better life for his younger sisters and her in the Business Course to take over as the Head Professor of her Family Lab..

_Everyone was scared of him..but me..all I saw was a huge goofball…”_ she then frowns at remembrance of..his friend _“So did Enji..and look at what has happened..him throwing away that friendship..”_ Inko looks at Uta with symphony in her eyes, _“Him taking Rei from Uta because of her Quirk..just because he can’t be number one…”_

Inko was then pulled out of her memories when the door of the lab was open, “Mama! We need your help!” Looking up, her eyes widen at her daughter carrying a Magikarp with burns on her clothes and bits of blood while the Magikarp just eyes everyone in the room. Her husband on the other hand was holding a small child with blue hair who was holding a disassembled hand! A Sableye was hanging off Mikumo’s shoulder.

“Hisashi..what the fuck!” Arufa states with wide yellow eyes which makes Jinsoku slap the back of her head. 

“And you wonder why Mikumo cusses,” Jinsoku rolls her eyes at her elder sister’s growling at her sister. Her scales were green with black stripes that matched her black feathers and hair. Like the rest of the Midoriya siblings she has yellow eyes.

“Where did you find him?” Inko comes over along with Uta. Both women take each child, Inko-Izuku and Uta-the boy, and head over to the medical bay. The Sableye jumps off Mikumo’s shoulder to follow them, while Deltura grabs the first aid kit..

“Found him in the alley..poor kid’s Quirk activated and..” Hissashi winces when Inko sees the bruises and marks on Tenko’s arms..

“Well it doesn’t matter..” Inko says as she wraps Tenko’s arms in bandages, “He can stay with us as long as he wants!” Hisashi chuckles knowing what Inko was saying was true. Tenko looks up with hope in his eyes.

“Really..even..even though I..I killed my family?” Sableye pats him on the back comfortably and Inko looks at him with soft eyes filled with love.

“It wasn’t your fault little one..just by looking at you” she pets his hair, brushing it out of his eyes which made Tenko sniff holding the hand closer to him.

“Mama? Can I keep the Magikarp? Please?!” Inko looks at her daughter whose eyes were filled with determination.

“Where did you find him?” Inko asks as she takes the first aid kit that Deltura hands over.

“Ka-Bakugou was hurting him! Calling him useless which isn’t nice! So I tried to stand up to him and then he began to beat me up! Then Mikumo, Papa and Dante came over and stopped him! Can we please keep him! Please I’ll take good care of him and he can be my starter!”

Inko smiles a bit before looking over to the Magikarp that was now flopping in excitement. She could see determination in those eyes that were usually blank. 

“Well kiddo you’ll actually have to train him,” Aeufa tells her niece as she sets her son down..she never told anyone who the father was, saying it was a one time thing and that they father agreed with it..so she had Mikumo who while having the Indoraptor looks had the powers of the Graboid species from The Perfection Resort in Unova. 

Hisashi stills has nightmares when a four year old Mikumo was pissed off and his mouth opened wide like a damn flower to reveal three long extra tongues that looked like hissing snakes! So whoever his dad was, definitely had a Graboid Quirk..or was a Graboid that had a Quirk that could turn into a human. 

_Probably why he didn’t mind not being around..probably died after helping make Mikumo..”_

“I will! I will!” Izuku squeals out and goes over to the Magikarp who Uta had put in a small pool where Ink places water type Pokemon to study. “Do..do you want to be my partner? We can be the best hero-Pokemon Team ever!” she then squeals when the Magikarp begins to splash her with water.

“What are you going to name him?”

Izuku thinks about this before she smiles, “How about Ryujin?”

* * *

**Shamouti Island**

_Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though water’s great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, least the earth shall turn to descendant’s ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combine tame the Beast of the Sea._

A large bipedal pink Pokemon wearing a shellder as a crown hums, looking at the words that were now shining..

“Oh..seems like things are going to be happening..I could use some pants.”

* * *

_That was my first and last set back..this is the story on how I’ll become the greatest Hero..in all the Regions!_


	2. The First Steps-Meeting the Champion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of this series! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I am! Also a little note I change a few things..instead of Tremors being a movie series it actually happen! It happen in Unova in the Perfection Resort (Route 4 of Unova in the game) I couldn't help it since I recently watch the first movie and I loved it! So instead of reference it actually happen!
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and please leave a review!  
> I don't own My Hero Academia, Pokemon, Tremors or Jurassic Park

**“GO AWAY EEEEEEEEE!”**

“Wow must be an impressive Quirk to turn into a monster,” two snorts could be heard in the crowd. “What’s wrong?”

“Just a handbag thief acting violently now that his back is against the wall,” another civilian states.

“Hey Nezu..I’m going to have to postpone the appointment..the trains are down because of a villain..yeah don’t know when they’ll be back up,” a blonde hair man with a sunken face says into the phone.

A mop of green and black hair pokes through the crowd, her green eyes widening at who was fighting the villain. Another mop of hair but was purple and black pops next to her. Bandages were wrapped around where his eyes should be.

“Who’s fighting him Zuzzy?” his big raptor claw taps down on the ground, and vibrations where heard with him seeing a blue outline.

The girl looks ahead and her eyes widen at the sight of the wooden man and his Shiftry, “Wow..its Kamui Woods! The New Gym Leader of Celadon City! I wonder what he's doing here in Vermillion!” she gushed excitedly.

“You used your Quirk for illegal purposes when people are going to work and you committed a theft resulting in injury! You’re really evil incarnated,”

The boy next to the girl scoffs, “Really..he’s just a..” he then grabs onto the girl when an earthquake happens, making the ground vibrate. The girl looks over to see a rhydon stomping on the ground roaring at the Shiftry.

“Bullet Seed!” Kamui Woods orders and the Shiftry nods before jumping into the air. Opening his mouth he sends out large glowing yellow seeds at the Rhydon making it cry out in pain before it was slapped in the face with a Leaf Blade.

“By the sounds of it that Shiftry is pretty well train..no wonder he became the new Leader of Celadon City,” the boy mumbles out still tapping his raptor claw on the pavement.

“Now it's time to deal with you,” the girl begins to jumping up and down in excitement, “He’s going to do his special move Mikumo!”

**“Preemptive Binding: Lacquered Cha-” “Canyon Canyon!”**

Just as branches were about to trap the villain a giant woman kicks him in the face. Mikumo blinks as sees the vibrations of the giant woman landing on the ground. The girl then blinks when a Steelex begins to wrap up the Rhydon.

The woman turns, smiling widely at the scene of the camera pointed at her, “I just started today! I’m called Mount Lady! Please to meet your assintance!”

“Is..she really serious Izuku,”

Izuku sighs as she begins to write in her notebook, “Unfortunately it seems so..still the Quirk is pretty amazing..its a transformation Quirk that allows her to grow bigger..Izuku then blinks and stares at Mount Lady and sighs, “Damn it, its Yu..” she puts her notebook away, “And I thought I had a new Quirk to write about..”

Mikumo laughs, “Come on..we need to go before we’re late,” Izuku nods before they leave the crowd.

* * *

_It’s been seven years now since Dad and my Aunts came back along with my cousin Mikumo..like mom said they took Tenko-Nisan into our family..him becoming Tenko Midoriya..my older brother.._

_Things have definitely changed over the years..I didn’t really have much time with others my age besides Mikumo..our goal to be Heroes were mine and Mikumo’s first priority..much to our classmates dismay.._

“Okay! All of you are now in Third Grade of Junior High!” there teacher states, “In other words,it is now or never that you should think of your future! What kind of Trainers you want to become!”

_Trainer classes are the types of ranks you can become. Right now we were Schoolkid Trainers..trainers who were still in school..once we pass from this school we could either go on a journey as Youngster or Lass Trainers earning badges and raising our ranks..or going to a highschool to either learn to go into one of their courses. General Education are for those who become Ace Trainers to work for the League, The Department of Support are for those who want to become High-Tech Manic Trainers. The Department of Management are for those who want to obtain the Rising Star Rank..but what most kids do when they go to High School is to try out for the Hero Course..to get the Hero Rank..because only then could you get a license to use their Quirk to save people…”_

“I will now pass out the forms for career aspiration..but hey you have, for the most part, the ambition to get on the Hero Course, no?!”

At that the class begins to go wild which makes Izuku and Mikumo look at each other. They were annoyed that the teacher was letting the other kids go wild with their Quirks.

“Now..now you all have wonderful Quirks. But no power usage at school”

“Hey teach..” Izuku and Mikumo slam their heads down onto their desk… _”Great..here comes the annoyance,”_ they both thought unknowingly.

“Don’t lug me in with this bunch of losers..I’m the real deal,” Katsuki Bakugou states with his feet on the desk. “These guys would be lucky enough to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister”

_“Oh Arceus can he shut up?”_

Of course this statement made everyone angry as they yelled at the explosive blonde..

“You think you're better than us?!”

_“Oh why did they have to ask that?!”_

“Lets go I’ll take you all on!” at that the teacher looks at his clipboard.

“You do have impressive test results..maybe you will get into U.A High..” of course at this statement the class was shocked.

“U.A? He’s going to try for the nationals?”

“That place has a .2% acceptance rate..its impossible”

“That’s exactly why it’s the only place worthy of me!” He jumps onto his desk, “I ace all the mock tests, I’m the only one in this school to stand a chance of getting in!” At this Mikumo scoffs before opening his mouth letting his three serpent tongues (as Izuku calls them) out and slither over to where Bakugou was. Many of the classmates' eyes widened but they didn’t say anything.

“I’ll end up more popular than All Might himself! And be the richest hero of all time-AHHHHHH” he then screams when the weird snake tongues nibble on his ankles making him fall off the desk. He growls angrily as many of their classmates laugh turning his glare to Mikumo.

“You stupid worm bastard! What do you think you're doing?!”

“Bringing your ego back down to earth..if you forget Bakugou, me and Izuku done the same mock exams as you..” he chuckles seeing the heat from Bakugou’s explosions dancing in his palms. “Me and Izuku are also aiming for U.A”

“They are?”

“I mean..they have the Quirks..but..”

“Their grandmother was a villain..”

“But hold on their parents are heroes..and Mikumo’s mom is the head of the Raptor Squad. Maybe they do have a chance..”

“Well..its probably better that they try so they won’t have a chance to become villains..” Izuku rolls her eyes at this but then looks up as Bakugou slams an explosion hand onto her desk..again…

“Listen up Deku..you and your cousin are even worse than the rest of these damn rejects..you two have the blood of a villain in you! Hell you are worse than your damn cousin..you have a fucking Magikarp as your damn starter!” Izuku narrows her eyes at that going to the Pokeball that hung on her trainer belt. He gets even more angry when she doesn’t even say anything to him..” Say something you bitch!”

“Why should I? After so many years you always ignore me.” She glares at him with cold green eyes, “All you do is bring up the fact that mine and Mikumo’s grandmother was Kama Midoirya and you will never let anyone forget that..it doesn’t matter if my dad is The Burning Hero; Koge..or that my aunts are heroes..you just see me and Mikumo as threats to your..plans..and to tell you the truth Bakugou..I don’t care!” she stands up looking him squarely in the eyes, “Both me and Mikumo are going to be Heroes!”

Bakugou growls but the teacher calls him back to his seat. Both Izuku and Mikumo knew that this wasn’t the end of it..but what they didn’t know that today..was going to be very different.

* * *

“Help!!!” 

An older male that for some reason looked like a skeleton looks up. Next to him was an amphibian-like Pokemon with a bulky frame. On its cheeks produced from round patches were orange gills. They look out of the Pokemart to see a young woman with a shield over her and a blue shellos on her shoulder while the President of the Pokemon Fanclub with a Sentret shakes his hand angrily.

“Hey get back here! Someone stop that monster!”

A bunch of green slime chuckles evilly. Coming out of his body was a bunch of money. “Yell all you want sucker this cash is mine!” 

“Dude..where are all the Heroes?” the skeletal man and his Swampert hears from the two people in front of them.

“It’s weird..normally someone would swoop in by now,”

“Maybe they're all still busy from the scene this morning,”

The Swampert and his Trainer looked at each other before they nodded. Sliding the bags on his arms he reveals a bracelet that held a rainbow color stone with a DNA symbol in it. The Swampert pulls out a bracelet of his own from the bag on the man;s back. Reveal it too had a stone enabled in it. It was blue with an orange swirl in it.

“Witness the power that has been passed down through generations! Swampert..Mega Evolve!” the skeletal man buffed up while the Swampert begins to glow, its arms bulking up more along with his upper body. The orange padding on his thighs vanish before two more appear on each wrist and another on each shoulder. The gills and padding become a dark reddish orange.

“Seriously..there’s no stopping him,” someone says but they stop when they heard footsteps behind him and they turn, their eyes widening at the sight of the man.

“Yes there is..because you know why..We Are Here!”

“Swamp!”

* * *

“Man..Yu’s fight is all over the news,” Mikumo turns his head to Izuku, even without regular vision he knew she was looking at her phone.

“Too bad Tenko-Ni couldn’t show up huh?” Izuku nods at this as she puts away her phone.

“Yeah but he’s working with Grandpa..I did get a text from him this morning and he said they should be back tomorrow..” she giggles when Mikumo groans.

“Gramps better try not to shoot me..just because I have a Graboid Quirk doesn’t mean..” he stops and hisses when Bakugou comes up snatching the notebook that Izuku was about to put in her bag.

“We’re not done talking Deku..” Izuku looks up with a glare and she hears a snort. Looking down she sees Bakugou’s Numel who has since all those years have evolved into a Camerupt with the same attitude as his trainer.

_That's the thing about during these times..after Quirks started showing up it got more dangerous for ten year olds to go on a journey..so the age limit was moved from ten to fifteen but you have to have a Starter that was at least level up enough to protect you..thats why me and Bakugou were allow to have Ryujin and his Camerupt._

“You know taking something that doesn’t belong to you isn’t really heroic,” Mikumo mutters before one of his serpent tongues snatches it back before putting it into Izuku’s bag. Izuku nodded at her cousin as she put her bag on..

Bakugou growls at the fact the monsters are ignoring him..again! “Listen here you two..most first rate Heroes..people look at them and know they are destined for greatness,” Izuku and Mikumo scoff in annoyance.

“When I’m the only student from this garbage school to get into U.A people will start talking about me like that. They’ll realize I’m legit, the next big thing,” his Camerupt snorts in agreement with his trainer..him glaring his eyes at the Pokeball on Izuku’s trainer belt..

Izuku then glares as Bakugou places a smoldering hand on his shoulder, “Here’s some advice..don’t even think of applying or else,” he grins at her but then he glares when she pushes his hand away.

“I’m not listening to you Bakugou..I’m not one of your little stooges,” she points to the other kids who were behind him. One was Daisuke who could grow his fingers longer..he had a Trevenant as his starter..while another boy gulped at her and looked away. She doesn’t know his name but she knew that he was one of the boys that tried to beat her up when her Quirk activated..he was the lucky one that didn’t lose any fingers..but he did have some scars around his eyes..he has a Weepinbell as his Starter.

Mikumo sensing the heat growing from Bakugou’s Camerupt releases his own Starter. A Mightyena growls at the Camerupt, it being the son of his mother’s own Mightyena. The Camerupt snorts at him as if the Mightyena couldn’t do anything to him.

“Come on..lets go Mikumo,” her cousin nods at her and the two begin to head out.

Bakugou growls angry sparks erupting from his hand, “Hey nerd if you really want to be anything but a villain..why don’t you do us all a favor and take a swan dive off the roof!” Izuku stops at the doorway, Bakugou’s two goons stare in horror at him.

Bakugou smirks, “Yeah you heard me you fucking bi-” he grunts in pain when he was slam into the wall..he freezes at the sight of the cold green eyes, not even noticing when the two extras ran out of the classroom.

“Tell that to my mom,” Bakugou blinks when he hardly hears her whisper.

“What did you say..” he flinches when she claws down on the wall..making a long scratch on it.

“Tell that to my mom..my dad..my aunts why I would jump off the roof..killing myself..explain to my mother’s tears as she has to bury her daughter..let me guess would you laugh? Laugh at how you finally killed the monster Deku..”

“Or..cry when your dreams of being a hero is washed away in her blood..don’t you realize that heroes don’t tell others to kill themselves.. that is attempt suicide..”Mikumo smirks at the scent of fear that came off the explosion boy.

“They wouldn’t let you! You're just villains and monsters! They’ll think your lying to stop me,” he protested but Izuku chuckles.

“That’s the thing… your right about the school being a piece of crap.. but that’s the funny thing.. they want you to get into UA in hopes that you’ll make this place famous… they want us to go to UA.. so we don’t become villains.. and it does give them a edge in having three students getting into UA,” she smirks showing all her fangs, “So between us Bakugou..they rather have us two villain kids get into UA,” with that she lets go of him and begins to head out the door, but she stops for a second.

“Don’t ever call me Deku again..” and she turns around the corner.

“You know.. you just broke the final straw,” Bakugou glares up at Mikumo as he shakily stands up.

“What the hell are you talking about worm?!”

“She still thought you as a friend.. even after all these years of abuse.. and hatred she still thought you as Kaachan and held hope that you would become her friend again,” he glares down him even though Bakugou knew he had no eyes he could tell that the worm was still staring at him, “And now you just broke it completely..she only allowed you to call her Deku because she thought you as her friend..”

“I don’t care about her! Its about damn time that she finally got in her head that I never thought her as a friend! She just a stupid pebble that I will walk over her!” Mikumo shakes his head before he leavesBakugou in the classroom.

Izuku sighs as she walks underneath a tunnel..trying to calm herself down. It hurt..it hurt a lot that Bakugou told her that.

“Damn..he fucking lucky that I won’t tell anyone that,” she grips her Pokeball tighter. The Pokemon inside wanted to come out..

“Easy Ryujin..I’m fine..there’s nothing to worry about my friend..” the Pokeball nods at her before settling down. She still grips it thinking of her life.

* * *

_When she was declared Quirkless she stare at the screen of her computer. She was watching an old video.. of the debut of the greatest Champion that Kanto has had since Lance Blackthorn._

_It was All Might._

_She was sniffling, burns on her arms when she hears the door of her room opening. Thinking it was her mother she was surprise when a little Dunsparce jumps into her lap._

_“Tremor?” She looks up to see her grandpa smiling down at her. Technically he was her great, great, great, great, a lot of greats grandfather. He was one of the first to gain a Quirk and his was regeneration. He found out that through the hard way when he got eaten..luckily there was a piece of hair stuck to his hat so he could regenerate._

_“So your mother told me you ain’t leaving your room,” he sits down on her bed staring at her, “what’s up green bean?”_

_Izuku shrugs, “what’s the point.. I’m quirkless.. “_

_she then jumps when her grandfather slam a hand on her desk._

_“So?! It doesn’t matter if you don’t have a Quirk as long as you are prepared. Do what you can with what you got,”_

* * *

She smiles lightly at the memories, her grandfather was one of her idols. She had two other Idols. One was the Champion, the Number One Hero; All Might. The way the League works since Quirks happen were way different and how it works with the Hero Ranks was also different too.

When Quirks and Heroes appear the Kanto League decide to make a second League, this one called the Golden League..where the heroes gain eight badges from the 6-13 top Heroes in order to raise their ranks. The Gym Leaders along with the Elite Four and Champion are already in it because they are the highest ranking Heroes already. Some say that the Golden League was much better than the Indigo League that hardly anyone cares about it anymore..it's still there for those who aren’t Heroes or Quirkless..but people these days care more for the Golden League. All Might has won the Golden League as long as Izuku could remember.

But her goal isn’t to become just Champion like him...no she wanted to be like her other idol.. Ash Ketchum..he was a Quirkless but an amazing trainer during the time when Quirks started showing up. He helped many Pokemon, Legendaries too! It was said that at the beginning of his Journey he met Ho-oh! And there were rumors that he stopped Team Legion when it almost took over all of Kanto.

Team Legion was a group of people who wanted to use their Quirks lead by a person that no one knew..Izuku remember reading on many websites and History books that it was a person that could take and give Quirks to people. It was said that Ash Ketchum helped in the defeat in this terrible person..and that is how he finally become a Pokemon Master.

_“And that is what I’m going to be one day..A Pokemon Master..not just a Hero to the people..but also to the Pokemon,”_ she smiles..but then blinks when her notebook comes out of her bag and starts to float.

“Hey! My Notebook!” she tries to jump for it but it floats away, going underneath a bridge. She runs over a manhole cover..not noticing slime coming out of him. She quickly grabs it and sighs, “Oh very funny..must have been some person with a psychic type..” she grumbles but then covers her nose, “Dear Arceus..what is that smell!”

“Invisibility Cloak..” Izuku freezes turning around to see a huge glob of green gloop, “Perfect,” he lunges for her but Izuku easily jumps onto the wall. Then to the Villan’s surprise..she disappears!

“What the..Hey kid! Don’t mess around. I promise it will only hurt for like 45 seconds and then the pain will disappear!”

_“Yeah right..and I would show up because of that?”_ Izuku thought to herself, still hanging on the wall. _“Thank Arceus that cuttlefish in me..”_ she watches the slime move around trying to find her.

“Damn it..I didn’t know he was here..didn’t even have time to release any of my Pokemon to stop his damn Swampert!”

_“Swampert?”_ Izuku only had time to think of that when the Manhole cover was punch off and a person alongside his Pokemon climbed out of it. Izuku’s eyes widened at the sight, she could hardly believe it!

“Do not worry..for we are Here!” All Might states as his Mega Swampert roars out in agreement. The Villain’s eyes widen and he tries to escape the tunnel but the Mega Swampert takes him down with a Hydro Pump making his body more slimy than it was use to..

“Now.. **Tempo** ..” Izuku’s eyes widen and she grabs the wall tighter, “ **SMASH**!”

Izuku meeps as she was almost blown off the wall by the air pressure but she was able to hold herself down. The villain on the other hand wasn’t so lucky as now he was puddles of goop. Looking up she didn’t realize that her camouflage was now gone but she then meeps more when All Might smiles at her.

“Well! I didn’t see you there! But I’m glad I came just in time to stop this villain from hurting you!” Izuku blinks in shock that All Might was talking to her but she shakes her head and drops down. Mega Swampert sighs as he begins to put the slime villain in an empty soda bottle.

“I’m sorry you got involved in the removal of the villain! I don’t usually make beginner mistakes like this but he had escaped through the sewers and I unfortunately don’t know them as well!”

Izuku shakes her head, “Oh..its no problem! He didn’t even get me! I was able to jump out of the way and hide myself by camouflaging,”

“Camouflaging eh? I guess that’s your Quirk?” he smiles down at her but then notices a notebook at his feet.

Izuku shrugs, “A bit..my Quirk is called Indominus. It gives me the powers of the Indominus from the Jurassic World Movie..so I used the cuttlefish dna to camouflage myself to look like the walls.

All Might was looking at the notes seeing how well written when his eyes flash, “Ah! Your Koge’s girl!”

“Whatever my dad said.. I denied it!” He laughs very loudly at this.

“Don’t worry he hasn’t say anything bad..but he says you want to be a Hero!” Izuku blushes at this but blinks when he hands her back her notebook. Her green eyes widen at the sight of his signature.

“He also said that you have been having problems with your peers about your dreams. So I shall give words of advice! Keep on pushing! Because in the ned only you can decide on what you want to be..not others!” he laughs big and loud as he takes the bottle from Mega Swampert.

“And after that..I must leave!” with a huge jump he released another Pokemon from his Pokeball..a huge Braviary that let out a caw as All Might lands on his back. He returns Mega Swampert..and then he was gone..leaving Izuku there to stare at his signature..tears begin to fall..

“All...All Might believes in me..” she sniffles, rubbing her face.

What neither of them knew..was that a small pink cat with blue eyes giggles..the bottle that held the villain floating within its psychic powers.

* * *

Izuku was just heading on her way home..happy as she can ever be when there was a loud explosion..she blinks when she sees that it came from the Vermillion Harbor…

“A..a villain?” taking out her phone she sent a text to Mikumo to tell him that she will be a bit late than usual..before she takes a run towards the harbor. What she saw made her eyes widen.

It was the sludge villain! _“But I thought All Might and his Mega Swampert took..”_ she sniffs the air scenting All Might and looked around but her eyes widen when she saw where the scent came from. 

A skeletal man was holding his side..his sunken blue eyes looked at where the slime was and he grits his teeth..Izuku could see that his body was pulsing.

_“What in the name of the Distroation..did..did he overuse his Quirk? Can he not use it? What’s going on?”_

Izuku didn’t have time to think as people whispered all around her.

“Why is it that the Heroes are standing like that?”

“I understand that a schoolboy got caught,”

“Isn’t this the villain that All Might was chasining?”

“All Might?! The Champion? Do you really think he will come?!”

“If he is what is taking him so long?!”

Izuku could see that All Might was wincing at that, holding his side more in pain and anger. She turns to where the villain was..and her eyes widen..

It was Bakugou and his Camerupt.

All Might and the crowd gasp as Izuku takes a charge towards the villain. The Heroes were too slow to stop her. She takes her Pokeball off her belt and throws it into the air. The ball cracks open to release a brilliant white light.

_“Page 25!”_ with narrow eyes she leaps forward..the villain cries out in pain when her claws slash at his eyes.

“My eyes! My eyes you fucking bitch! I can’t see!” he didn’t let go of Bakugou but it was enough for him to breathe..and send an explosion at Izuku.

“What do you think your doing you fucking Deku! I don’t need your..” he stops as Izuku glares at him with cold green eyes..blisters from the explosion on her face.

“I don’t give a fucking crap! My legs move on their own!” she grits her fangs as she grabs onto his wrist. “You look like you just need help and what kind of heroes could I be if I fucking ignore that! Now..Ryujin! Use Surf!”

Bakugou was going to scoff, about to tell her that her puny Magikarp couldn’t use Surf..but his eyes widened at the sight of the mighty long blue serpent with a yellow underbelly and matching yellow spots that was glaring down at him. He definitely remember those explosions marks he gave it when Deku took in the little fish 7 years ago. All the people in the crowd stared in awe at the sight of the Gyarados, at the Pokemon which was known to destroy towns in theri rage. Ryujin roars out to the sky as water appears in a circle around him before with a wave of his tail he sends it out at the villain. It was enough to force the villain to finally let go of Bakugou. 

Izuku winces at the blister on her face but she kept not only an eye on the Villain but an eye on Bakugou and his Camerupt. The Camerupt snorts and was about to attack Ryujin for even saving him but he stops at the glare from the purple eyes.

“You..you stupid bitch!” the villain gurgles before realising a large Garbodor that roared out at them. “I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you with my..” he blinks in shock when his Garbador was knocked out by an earthquake..courtesy from Mega Swampert himself.

“You..you manage to pursue me..young Midiroya! You..gave me life again that I thought! I lost..but you have made the embers in it burn brighter once more!” behind him was what many people thought was the reason he was number one. A large white Pokemon that resembles a lion. It has a blunt muzzle with a gray-blue nose and pale blue eyes. The top half of his face was a deep blue area that was showing a constantly changing starscape. It was Solgaleo, the Sunne Pokemon..and the Legendary of the Alola Region.

“My friend..its time..use.. **SUNSTEEL STRIKE!”** The Solgeleo cries out in agreement shining so bright that the people had to close their eyes. It jumps in the air being surrounded by an orange-yellow orb that was looking like the sun before it strikes down at the villain..it was too much for the villain and he was knocked out into many puddles of slime.

Everyone stare in awe at the Champion and his Legendary..when it began to rain. Death Arms looks up at the sky, “Did..did they change the weather?”

Izuku was looking in awe ignoring the glares that Bakugou and his Camerupt were giving her and Ryujin when Solgaleo turned his gaze at her. He practically ignore Ryujin’s growls as he step in front of her. Izuku looks at the Legendary in awe..his soft blue eyes looking in curiosity at her..that she was surprised when he licked her face..messing up her hair covering it and her face with slobber..before curling around her. Ryujin calms down at this, Izuku not noticing that her Gyrados was looking at her in awe.

She didn’t notice the looks of shock at the crowd..nor the look that flashed between All Might and Solgaleo, the two nodding at each other in agreement.

* * *

Afterward the villain was picked up by the cops..many reporters wanted to ask her questions..on how she raised a Gyrados since it was very rare for one to be a Starter and for one to be so well train. But luckily the Heroes, Death Arms, Kamui Woods and Backdraft were keeping them away from her. Mount Lady was yelling at Bakugou for using an explosion on her for trying to save him. She wasn’t really impressed on how her cousin was acting.

Luckily she was able to get away from him before he could attack her again. Mount Lady was taking him straight home, so after returning Ryujin she herself started heading home.

She was smiling gently..but cries out in shock when All Might appears..and then starts spitting up blood turning into the skeletal form she saw in the crowd.

“Ahh All Might! Are you ok!?” she yelps out running to him but he waves her away.

“I’m fine Young Midoriya! This has been going on for five years,”

She blinks at that, “Five years? Does that mean Toxic Chainsaw did this to you?”

He laughs, “When Koge told me you were a fangirl he wasn’t kidding! But no..” she balances when he lives up his shirt revealing a huge scar on the side of his stomach, “Disgusting isn’t it? I had to have many surgeries which is why my eyes are like this. My respiratory system was semi destroy while my stomach was remove..currently I can’t work for more than three hours a day..”

“That’s why you were in the crowd..you used up your three hours,” All Might nods, letting his shirt down.

“That’s right..and that’s why I came to thank you,” Izuku blinks and he softly smiles at her, “If you haven’t been there..and if your father didn’t tell me your personal story..I would have been still in that crowd watching like a worthless bystander.. At the time no one could act..you who people look down because you have Villain blood in you..you were the only one who ran in there..and to even save one of your tormentors!”

He smiles at her, “There are stories about every Hero that became great. Most have one thing in common..there bodies move before they had a chance to think..almost on their own..” Izuku’s eyes widen..tears begin to prick at the corner of her eyes. Solgaleo releases himself from his Pokeball to stand behind All Might..

_It was one thing..really for All Might to say that he believed in me..but for him..to say this.._

“And today..that’s what happen to you…” he watches as the girl gets on her knees tears streaming down her face.

_Even though..my mom..my grandpa..my dad, aunts and Mikumo always say..it was a big shock that someone not in the family could say.._

“Young Lady...you too can become a Hero..”

Izuku cries out, her tail swishing behind her holding onto her bookbag strap and Ryujin’s Pokeball.

“I have deemed you worthy for inheriting my Quirk!”

Izuku blinks….

**“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!”**

* * *

What neither of these two the small pink cat from earlier giggles before smiling and flying off..it’s job done..now that the young Chosen has taken the first step of her Journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep..that was Mew..silly cat made things go in motion..why? You just have to read to find out!
> 
> Also yes Ryujin is now a Gyarados ..its been seven years now so of course that Magikarp is now an overprotective serpent that will eat Bakugou if he even looks at Izuku wrong..
> 
> All Might's team a Mega Swampert (named Armstrong)  
> Braviary (name Kuwabura)  
> and Solgaleo (named Korin)  
> (all his Pokemon are name after the characters that Chirstopher Sabat has voiced who also voices All Might in the english dub)  
> I'm still figuring out the rest of All Might's team since Solgaleo is mostly use to fight villains.  
> It will be explain in later chapters why All Might has Solgaleo  
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this! Plus Ultra everyone and leave a review!


	3. First Steps- Roaring Muscles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter! I really hope you all enjoy this! Training montage! Also Izuku gets her second Pokemon! 
> 
> and we get an introduction to Izuku and Mikumo's grandfather!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> i don't own BNHA, Pokemon or Tremors!

_ All Might, The Number One Hero, The Greatest Champion of Kanto since Lance Blackthorn. Age and Quirk; unknown. Gallantly he entered the World of Heroes and conquered the Golden League, earning a prestige just as solid and immovable as he himself! _

_ Following his arrival onto the scene, the once grave crime rate at which new villains appeared began to dwindle year by year. And so his very existence became a mighty deterrent! Both in name and reality. He and his Pokemon became known as The Symbol of Peace! _

_ His Starter Swampert! While not Mega evolve has the ability Damp which prevents self destruct, explosion and aftermath from working while the Pokemon is in battle. Which then turns into Swift Swim while Mega Swampert which doubles his speed during rain. Swampert was the leader of the Team and you know All Might is here you see Swampert bashing the villains Pokemon. _

_ His Braviary! It was said all Might caught this fighter during his time in Unova. The Braviary was strong and a bit head strong as well. Normal for that breed of Pokemon. But he was a valid team member..many trainers who faced All Might had never even defeated the flying type. _

_ Then there is his Gallade, a powerful psychic and fighting type. It always watches its Trainer’s back making sure no villain even gets near him to do a sneak attack. _

_ Another was his Drampa the friendly Pokemon was great with kids _

_ A surprising member on All Might’s team was his Mismagius. Many Pokemon still have nightmares of facing this ghost type. _

_ Then there was Flareon..this small eeveelution was tiny but don’t let that fool you..his bite is worse than his bark. _

_ Then there was Solgaleo, the legendary of Alola. All Might never use him for anything but Villain fights. He said one time it wouldn’t be fair for the other Heroes to face him. _

_ And right now this Champion was saying to me.. _

* * *

“I deemed you worthy for inheriting my Quirk!”

Izuku blinks at this..  **“What do you mean by that!”**

All Might laughs, “That expression! It’s just a suggestion for now! Listen well Young Lady! This is your choice, do you want to accept my awesome power or not?!” he spits out more blood as Izuku blinks, but before she could say anything..

“What the fuck?” 

All Might froze and turned around. Izuku sighs seeing that it was Mikumo, “Miku! What are you..” she then holds her head in pain when her cousin slaps her head. “What was that for you ass!?”

“That?! Oh I wonder!?” he yells at her angrily, before he begins to shake her, “Why in the name of Arceus did I hear from Auntie Inko that you ran into a villain attack to save that ass Bakugou! Especially after he told you to kill yourself!” 

What neither of the cousins know was that All Might heard this and his eyes widened before he narrowed them.

“I just couldn’t let him die!” Mikumo sighs at this and stops shaking her.

“You're too good for your own good but I understand Zuzzy,” he smirks when she hisses at him before he turns to All Might. He hisses at him, “and who the hell are you and what are you talking about giving my cousin your Quirk?”

“Well I’m All-” he then spits out blood making Mikumo cry out in shock. Izuku sighs at this..

“Maybe..we should go to the lab..that way he can explain to all of us,” All Might look nervous at this but Izuku glares, “I’m not going to lie to my family All Might...they been training me for years and they’ll know something is wrong,”

“It's true..Zuzzy can’t keep a secret from any of us..” he then freezes.. “Did you say this guy is All Might?”

Izuku and All Might sighs at this.

* * *

Soon they were opening the gate to the Cerise Laboratory. All Might couldn’t help but stare in awe at the many Pokemon that were making the yard their home. “Both of you live here?”

Izuku nods, “That’s right before my mom married my dad she was called Inko Cerise and became the Professor after graduating from U.A,” she states waving at the couple of Oddish that were waddling to the small lake in the garden.

“If I remember the Cerise Family took over as the main Professor Family in Kanto after the Oak Family was killed off during the War with..Team Legion,” All Might replies and Mikumo nods but then he freezes..

“Shit..Izuku duck!”

But the warning was too late as the two teenagers were pelted with paintballs. All Might stares in confusion when a man wearing a heat blanket pops up..holding a paintball gun.

“You two forgot to keep an eye out on enemies!” the man states as the two kids groan in pain.

“That isn’t fair grandpa Burt..Tenko-Ni told us you two wouldn’t be here until tomorrow…” she looks at the older male with a glare.

* * *

_ Yep..that’s my many great grandpa..Burt Gummer, Graboid Hunter and paranoid survivalist..he was also known as the Hoenn Hero; Pistola..technically he was from Unova but that was where they found him hiding..you see my grandfather found out he had a Quirk after he was eaten by the Graboid Queen that some nut job made to do a hunt..not realizing that the Graboid was much smarter than he had realize. After his old body was..killed a piece of hair that was stuck to the bottom of his hat regrew into a new body. When he realized this he went off the grid to do his retirement.. _

_ And then the new Government found him to help with the Big One..he didn’t like it one stinking bit but the fact is that she was his descendant..the Midoriya Family were the descendants of Travis B. Welker..so..he agree to deal with her..and then afterwards he took in her kids..raised them as his own..something they all knew he wished he could have done with his own son.. _

* * *

_ “And unfortunately he is a pain in the ass!”  _ Izuku thought to herself as she got up, wincing at the stings of the paintballs. She then hisses when he hits her on the back of the head.

“Always be prepared!” he then points at the rocks that were near the pond, “Izuku you could have hidden behind the rocks using your camouflage and ability to hide your body temperature..and Mikumo,” the boy jumps up, “You could have easily gone underground you know how hard it is to shoot when Graboids are in the ground..both of you need to use your heads! Do what you can with what you got!” he then blinks noticing All Might, “Who the hell is this?”

Izuku glares, “I’ll introduce you all when we meet up with the rest of the family..is dad home?” Burt nods and Izuku leads the way. Burt sighs before following them, keeping an eye on the other man.

“We’re home!” Izuku calls out but then ducks down when a blue skin lady goes to kick her face, “Really Auntie Arufa? I just got home! And Grandpa Burt just splatter me with paint!” Izuku then sighs when all her aunts start laughing, making Mikumo hiss.

“You just have to tell them that?” Izuku ignores him before she heads up to her mom who was looking over a Starly and it’s two evolutions Staravia and Staraptor. Her dad, Hisashi, was sipping some coffee..the two looked up in confusion.

Soon they were in the living room drinking up some tea, her mother’s Persian was staring at All Might with a cold look in her eyes.

“So..what is this about giving my daughter your Quirk, All Might??” All Might gulps at the fierce glares Midoriya-san was giving him but he takes a deep breath.

“You know that weekly magazine “Friday”? They had my Quirk down as just a genetic boost of super strength. I always evade the topic with some strategically well timed zingers whenever it comes up in interviews and the like. You see it wouldn’t do well if the almighty ‘Symbol of Peace’ was not in fact, a ‘natural born hero’”

“That’s a load of shit!” All Might coughs when Burt says that, “I mean..I definitely knew I’m not a natural born hero..I’m just a man that was prepared for everything..”

“Except for man-eating giant killer worms…” Uta mumbles as she softly pets her Arcanine’s fur.

Burt glares at her a bit before he sighs, “What I’m saying is that there is no natural born hero..they aren’t born..they’re made.”

All Might nods before looking at them, “My Quirk is a power, not unlike a sacred torch of legend. It has been passed from one bearer to the next!

The others blink at him and he nods, “Its true..and I have chosen you as the next in line!”

_ “Waitholdonjustwaitwhileitcertanlythecaseofallmight’squirkisdebatedasineoftheworld’ssevengreatmysteries-”  _ All Might blinks as Izuku keeps muttering about his Quirk very very fast.

“Ok Izuku that’s enough you're scaring him” Hisashi softly laughs patting his daughter on the back.

“Yeah kiddio stop nerding out,” Deltura laughs.

“So you want my niece to take your Quirk?” Deltura states with a raise eyebrow.

“There’s a lot I keep close to my chest, but I don’t tell lies!” he held out his hand and it seemed to glow with a sort of glow. “It the power to transfer power and the name of this Quirk to which I’ve been entrusted is none other than One For All”

“One..For..All?” Mikumo and Izuku mumbles in awe.

“One person cultivates the power, then grants it to another. Again and again it is fosters and passed down. In doing so brave hearts with unwavering calls to save lives can burnish this might!”

“But why give it to Izuku..this awesome power?” Burt looks at him suspiciously which makes the others sigh.

“Dad..this is All Might,”Jinsokue deadpans at him.

“To tell you the truth, I’ve been searching for a successor for ages..and now I’ve finally come across someone I wouldn’t mind giving it to! Which is you Young Lady! You who despite all the hardships that people have thrown at you..you were the only one who shines more than any of the other so-called heroes,” but he holds up his hands in surrender, “But it is your decision to make..”

“That’s right,” Izuku blinks when she sees her mom smiling at her, “It's her decision..”

“Whatever you do kiddo..we’ll be proud,” Hisashi smiles at her and she gulps.

_ “To think he’d tell me all this. To think he’d go so far to tell us all his deepest secrets to us..to trust us..could there be..no there can’t be. There’s none I can think of. _

“I’ll do it!”

* * *

**Two days Later**

Ryujin stares at his trainer from the water..as she tries to drag a refrigerator with All Might on top. Armstrong (All Might’s Swampert) was resting on top of his head

“Hey hey! This fridge makes a fine seat!” Izuku hisses and turns her head towards the Champion.

“Well it’s not a skip through a field of daisies All Might! Don’t you weigh about 274 kilos?”

All Might laughs, “Nope I lost some weight! I’m about 255. Like my figure?”

_ “My parents do at least,” _ Izuku thinks to herself embarrass..the whole time her mom and dad were staring at him,  _ “And of course he didn’t notice at all..” _ shaking her head she turns to All Might, “So why are we at this place? Hulling garbage?”

“Aren’t you precious. It’s because you’re not a vessel, silly!”

Izuku stands up and roars, “That’s not what you said yesterday!”

All Might was about to jump down when the fridge he was sitting on turned to dust. He yelps in shock as Young Midoriya laughs falling on her back. 

“Stop teasing my sister All Might,” a white haired Tenko states with his arms crossed. A sableye was laughing on his shoulder while an Absol walked up besides them rolling his eyes. Izuku smiles after all these seven years Tenko was now happy. Getting therapy for the trauma he went through and getting hope on his dreams of being a hero has done wonders for him. Now he was the Decaying Hero: Tomura with his Sableye Jewel, and his Absol, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stretches out his body before laying in the sand, falling asleep easily. Tenko sighs and glares at Izuku, “I blame you for his laziness,”

Izuku gasps, placing a hand on her chest, “How dare you mock his Lord Fluffiness Shame on you Tenko-Ni! Shame on you!”

“It's your fault he doesn’t answer to anything but Sesshomaru you anime nerd!”

“Game Freak!”

“Stupid Hero Nerd!”

“NPC Wannabe!”

Next thing Izuku knew she was pushed into the sand, “Take that bad! Take that back!”

“Never!

All Might laughs taking pictures of her, “It’s your body young lady! I can see that you have trained but its mostly for speed running..you know like what the Raptor Squad is made to do!”

“Well yeah I was trained by them..focusing on running and doing some body training but that’s it..”

All Might nods at this, “One For All is a lot to handle. The combined physical abilities of everyone who has ever use it means a hurricane of pure power! An unprepare bottle can’t fully inherit it. Your arms and legs will shoot off if you try to..”

Tenko-Ni blinks and looks to Izuku, “Are you sure you want this Quirk? You know you don’t really need it..”

Izuku rolls her eyes, “Ok..then I guess this whole pulling trash thing is some kind of hardcore gym work out..aqnd your my trainer..”

“You got it!” he gives her a thumbs up.

“But there is another reason too!” he walks over to a wooden dresser, “I did a little online research. This part of the beach use to be beautiful..a main fishing spot for many trainers! But now its been a total mess for the last few years..” he knocks onto the side making a huge hole in the dresser. Before smashing it into a ball. Izuku couldn’t help but widen her eyes.

“All Might I needed that!” that was the only warning All Might got before a wrench was thrown at his head. Mikumo glares at the Champion who was holding his head in pain. Instead of the school uniform he was wearing he was now wearing a pair of overalls over a gray t-shirt that had grease stains on them..he also has a cowboy hat that used to belong to a friend of their grandpa’s the first person to find the Graboids, Val.

“Ow..that hurt,” All Might glares at Armstrong who was laughing his head off, “So Young Akatani! What are you doing here?”

“Are you crazy! Do you see how much junk I can use to make my inventions!” sensing the confusion from All Might he sighs, “When we were little both me and Izuku knew our Quirk are..sometimes too lethal to use against villains. We want to capture them not kill them. So I decided to also tinker with making support gear for us..”

Izuku giggles, “He wants to make hover shoes to go supersonic speed,” Mikumo nods at this with a huge mouth full of fangs.

“Since I already know the english language from my time living in the Unova Region I can also join the Support Course as an added class..”

All Might laughs, “Seems like you two know what you want,” he then turns to Izuku, “You see Young Midoriya, Heroes these days are all about showing off and catching flashy villains.Before the dawn of Quirks, heroes were those who helped the community. Even if it was kinda boring! That's why your job is to restore the coastline of this entire section of the beach. That is the first step on your path to be a Hero.”

Izuku, and Tenko look around the beach ignoring Mikumo was was grumbling underneath his breath as he grabs some junk, “you mean all this?! But there’s so much!”

“You do plan on going into U.A, right Young Midoriya?” at All Might’s question Izuku which make the Indominus Rex girl blink in confusion. Ryujin grows lowley at the Champion, if the blonde tells his trainer that she can’t go to U. A. he was going to bite him.

“Of course I am..not only is it the best Pokemon academy, it's your alma mater and all..if I could learn about being a hero anywhere it has to be at U.A!”

“It will be hard for the both of you, U.A is not only the best but the hardest Academy to get into..now before we begin tell me what your Quirks do!”

“Well my Quirk is base off the Indominus Rex from the Jurassic World movie which means my scales are in fact bullet proof and maybe rocket launcher proof but we never tested that out. I got my claws,” she raises her hands when she said that, “And I can use camouflage which I get from the cuttlefish DNA that is in me. I also have a massive strong bite force but we haven’t tested that out yet and I can open my mouth wider than I should because of the pit adder DNA which helps me detect thermal signatures. The tree frog DNA allows me to remove my own thermal signature,”

Mikumo shrugs as he looks through the scraps of junk. “I got the looks of the Indoraptor looks but most of my powers are base off the Graboid Species. I have the serpent-like tongues..I can dig my way through the dirt and thankfully I also have the Hoenn Version to dig through rocks. I also have the Shrieker and Ass Blaster ability to seek heat, not like it does anything for Zuzzy here,” Izuku sticks her tongue out at him. “I..” he blushes at this, “I also have the Ass Blaster ability to..fart fire so I can glide..but I haven’t bee able to test that out that much because..well it ruins the pants” he then throws another wrench at Izuku who snorted at his explanation.’

“I see..and what about your Pokemon?”

Izuku looks up from where she had dodge the wrench, “Ryujin has Surf as you know but he also has tackle and Bite that is slowly turning into Crunch,” seeing the raise eyebrows she shrugs, “He just recently evolve this year so we were most focus on getting him use to his new body,” All Might nods at this before turning to Mikumo.

“Fang has Shadow Ball, Thunder Fang, Howl, Taunt, and Double Team..we’re trying to get him to learn Fire Fang right now.

“Then we got a lot to do in these ten months before the entrance exam,” he turns at them holding a pack of paper, “But not to worry I have you cover with the help of my Aim to Pass Unova Dream Plan!”

Izuku eyes widen as she mumbles out the schedule to Mikumo.

“Follow this to the letter and the beach will be clean up in no time! I also detail every other aspect of your life while I was at it..”

“Even our sleep is schedule..” Izuku mutters in shock..

“Dude.that is really creepy..” Mikumo deadpans but then jumps when he sense All Might next to them.

“If I’m being honest this is going to be super hard. Think you up to it?” All Might watches as Izuku trembles a bit, the green feathers on her arms and the spine of her tail rising before she gives him a shaky smile.

“Yeah..sure I am! If I want to be a Hero..and a Pokemon Master..I have to work hard right?” Mikumo sighs at this.

_ “And just like that our ten months of absolute hell begins. _

* * *

**_No time to question my moves! I stick to the path that I chose!_ **

Izuku and Mikumo drag a huge locker with All Might shouting encouragement, “Lug it out in front of the park entrance. Then Load it up onto the truck”

* * *

**_Me and my friends are going to do it right! You never see us run away from a fight!_ **

Mikumo and her carrying tires..while Fang tries to pull a tire that had a rope tied to it.

_ “We’re using different muscle groups depending on the size and shape of the trash we’re hauling,”  _ she then yelps when Ryujin lands in front of her, Armstrong yelling at him with a glowing fist. The Gyarados growls as his body glows purple before he lunges a black arua surrounding his fangs.

_ “Already Ryujin has learned Dragon Dance and his Bite has turned into Crunch,” _

She then jumps before she starts to run again as All Might yells at her, “Let’s go! Let’s go! The clock is ticking and ten months will be over before you know it!” he sighs when she falls over but couldn’t help but smile when she gets right back up. “Don’t you give up! It’s time to go beyond!”

* * *

**_To be a Master is my dream, all I got to do is believe and I believe!_ **

At school Izuku was trying to listen to the teacher drone on about how the Leagues of the Regions had to rewrite laws when Quirks appeared.

_ “So tired..but I got to focus..”  _ she blinks before looking at her notebook. 

_ “It would be better if I could finish cleaning the beach a week before the exam..that means we have 294 days left. If I take recovery periods into account..and taking two days of rest..even at an ideal pace, that would take around 98 days..if we’re roughly doing 5 hours of training day and night, the total would be 490 hours..” _

She begins to mutter out loud without realizing, not even noticing that people were staring..or the pops that Bakugou were giving out from his hands.

“More ever if I don’t hustle with the garbage cleanup, I’ll never make it..even with Mikumo’s help..if it was just a section it would be fins but I have to do the whole shebang! But this is all to train my body that can pass these sorts of tests. This is the crash course of heroics..”

She then yelps when her face was slam into the desk before looking up at her teacher, holding her mouth in her hands, which made the teacher wince.

“Oops sorry Midoriya..but hey I know you had a run in with that villain but pull yourself together! If you really want to get into U.A you might actually have to know something!”

“Sorry...Sensei..” the teacher waves a hand at her before getting back to the lesson..she sighs rubbing her face.

_ “School was very different since then..turns out after the villain attack all the heroes were saying I had the right idea..also it turns out that lots of the heroes recognize me from their fights that I came to watch and write down in my notebook.. Tenko laugh at me when I was listening to Present Mic saying how Little Raptor decided to take matter in her own claws on his radio show..and wasn’t that a shock..there are so many people on forums and blogs wondering what I’m going to do next..wondering what Hero School I’m going too..”  _ she then turns her head to see Bakugou glaring at her..

_ And of course..Bakugou isn’t taking that well… _

* * *

**_I got a chance to win! I’m on my way to victory! (Pokemon!)_ **

Izuku cries out in pain..her uniform burning as new blister appear on her upper arms while her feathers were burned. She glares up at Bakugou.

“Listen here Deku..you get in that dino brain of yours that you are not going to U.A! I’m the only one who..” he stops as Izuku glares at him with hatred in her eye.

“You..you can hurt..burn me..but there is one thing you can’t do..and that is stop me! I will be a Hero and I will be going to U.A!”

Bakugou just smirks at her sparks rising from his hands, “Then I guess I got to beat it into you that you’re nothing but a villain!”

There was a loud explosion after that.

* * *

**_I can be a Champion if I just believe. I’m on a Master Quest! I want the whole world to see!”_ **

More exercises went through the day, Izuku running around while Mikumo tries to go faster in the sand.

The cousins showing Inko the lesson plan and Burt nodding in agreement while passing them MREs.

The Family then watches in shock as both Izuku and Mikumo chow down on all the meals.

The two Cousins were at the beach again..by themselves as Izuku puts on a bracelet on her wrist...standing on a rail she holds out her arm before a rope comes out and wraps around a microwave. Giving a pull to test the strength, she jumps off the rail and swings almost like spider man..Mikumo winces when Izuku lands on her face in the sand.

* * *

**_I’m gonna be the very best!_ **

There were more scenes of the cousins pushing trash. All Might at one point had to run over to Izuku to grab a dumbbell that she was trying to lift.

Them doing push up sweating like crazy..

Mikumo sleeping in class but also doing the work.

There were moments of throwing up..Izuku hiding the burns and wounds that Bakugou gave her..

Rain or shine they work..even their Pokemon working along side them. Fang learning Swagger from All Might’s Mismagius (named Popuko) while Ryujin learned Dragon Rage from Shenron, All Might’s Drampa.

Swimming in the ocean..Tenko hiding behind the trash as fangirls swarm around All Might,

Mikumo pulls away a dumbbell from Izuku pointing at her bed making her sigh.

Izuku puts more trash into the back of All Might’s truck.

Izuku gasps in pain as Bakugou beats her up again before she is seen carrying All Might on her back. Mikumo looking at her in worry as he drags her into bed..

* * *

**_Cause all I’ve got to do is believe in me (Pokemon!)_ **

All Might was riding on a segway when he turns his head behind him when he hears a loud crashing sound. His eyes widen when he sees Young Akatani shaking Young Midoriya who was now laying on the ground.

“Hey hey kid l-” “All Might she’s bleeding!”

The Champion’s eyes widen at that before he jumps off the device and runs over. He gasps in shock to see blisters and bruise all over her body. Cursing underneath his breath, knowing that taking her to the hospital would be too suspicious and the fact that Inko was out of town for a conference. Gritting his teeth he takes a hold of Izuku and carries her bridal style while he buffs up into his Hero Form.

“Young Akatani get onto my back,” without hesitation Mikumo did just that before he feels the wind blowing at his face as All Might ran faster than he has ever sense a human running..when the wind stop blowing in his face he could hear an older woman yelling at All Might.

“All Might how many times have I told..” the older woman voice stops before Mikumo hears her voice gain a harsher vocal in it, “Quick get her onto the bed now..”

All Might sets Young Midoriya down and he watches Recovery Girl look over at her. She turns at him in anger, “What the hell has this girl been doing! Not only is bleeding and have many burns she is overwork!”

All Might couldn’t help but gasp at this, “But..The Aim to Pass Unova Dream Plan was created with her and Young Akatani bodies in mind..it was fine tune to make sure the progress was swift so they would be fully ready for the exams..”

He turns his gaze to Young Akatani.. “Zuzzy..she said she had to work harder..she thinks because we have Kama Midoriya’s blood in our veins that we have to prove ourselves more than anyone..she doesn’t just want to get into U.A she wants to excel...she wants to be like you and Uncle Hisashi..she doesn’t want anyone to think of her as a villain..”

All Might sighs at this..”And the burns dearie?” Young Akatani bits his lips in worry..

“I think there from Bakugou..” All Might blinks at this knowing that name.

“You mean the boy that Young Midoriya saved from the sludge villain?” he was shock to see Young Akatani nodding.

“Bakugou..he was always told he was going to be a great Hero..because of his Quirk..Zuzzy didn’t get her Quirk until she was seven..and when it showed up when she was getting beaten up the rush of instincts..well lets just say that some people are missing a few fingers now..” he sense vibrations of someone coming inside.. “He hasn’t..really taken well that Zuzzy is getting so much attention from saving him…”

“Well that’s illogical..” Mikumo turns around his heat sensor flaring up to see.

“Aizawa!” All Might coughs out blood turning back into his true form as the underground hero walks in. He freezes at the glare the other man gave him.

“You rush pass me, making me drop my papers,” Aizawa turns to Young Akatani, “So if this Bakugou is beating up your cousin why isn;t anyone doing anything..”

Young Akatani sighs, “Because they don’t want to ruin his chances of getting into U.A..they don’t even write anything on our records because they think they would get famous for stopping us from being villains..”

All Might sees Aizawa sigh in annoyance, “Illogical..”

“Your telling me…” Izuku groans as she wakes up..she giggles at the glares that All Might and Mikumo were giving her but then she gasps in shock at the other two people.

“Dear Arceus, you're Recovery Girl and Eraserhead!” Recovery Girl giggles at this while she sprays Burn Heal onto her arms while Eraser Head raises an eyebrow..at that.. “Wait if you two are here..All Might why are we at U.A!” she squeals.

“You were injuried and I couldn’t take you to the hospital and your mother is out of town for a conference..and I know Recovery Girl could help you…”

“But U.A is in the town where they have the Indigo and Golden Leagues! That is far away from Vermillion City!” she goes to sit up but a yellow blurr jumps onto her stomach. She blinks in confusion at the small yellow mouse Pokemon that was now staring at her with brownish black eyes. The lightning bolt tail was slightly crooked.

“Well I be..that’s the first time I've seen Pikachu actually introduce himself. He is usually shy around humans..” Izuku blinks at the Pikachu and he blinks back at her before he coos at her.

“Shy?! Recovery Girl that Pikachu hates humans..you know how many times he has shock me?!” she hears All Might states but she doesn’t care..something.felt right about this Pikachu..just how it felt right when she got Ryujin.

Recovery Girl notices this and smiles, “He’s not mine if you're wondering..he’s a wild Pikachu that got trap by a poacher because he knows Volt Tackle..Eraserhead saved him and brought him here to me to heal..I was going to let him go back to the wild..” to the shock of Eraserhead and All Might the Pikachu shakes his head and grabs onto Izuku’s making the young Indominus blink..

“Well..I guess I got my second Pokemon..” Mikumo couldn’t help but laugh at this and All Might sighs.

“Well..we’re going to have to talk about this Bakugou..and I’ll revise the plan so you can train more..but when I say you need to rest you better rest Young Midoriya!”

Izuku couldn’t help but giggle her tail wagging as Eraserhead sighs..

* * *

Meanwhile..Bakugou couldn’t help but shiver..something told him that something has gone horribly wrong..but he ignores it as he watches his Camerupt fighting a Gastly..the stupid ball of gas was strong he has to admit. The dam thing kept using confuse ray and hypnosis on his Camerupt..

“Ok Camerupt that's enough! Flame Burst that stupid ball of gas!” 

Camerupt shakes his head and getting angry, (at the fact that he couldn’t fight that stupid fish) sends a burst of flames at Gastly who was too shock to escape..there was a loud explosion and when the smoke dissapear Gastly was fainted. 

Smirking in victory he tosses a Pokeball and watches as it wobbles three times before clicking, signaling that he caught it. He stares at it before he frowns…

_ Why did he still feel like he was in trouble? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know it seems like I'm just giving them kanto Pokemon but I'm not! Izuku has to have a Pikachu! Its..like a thing with the Chosen's to have a Pikachu..and I like Pikachu they are cute
> 
> also I'm trying to give them Pokemon that people don't really give the characters..Gyarados is one thing and that's becasue I like Gyarados 
> 
> also I know this doesn't seem much but I was trying hopefully the next chapter will be better..and I hope you all leave a reivew! I want to know what you guys think!


	4. First Steps- Entrance Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Finally I had four days off and this chapter wouldn't want to be written! It just would not get out of my head and be type!
> 
> as you can see I change this to a weird crossover of Mystery Skulls and Sonic as well...I'm not sorry I just love this idea and I got so many plans on what I want to do! So please still give this a shot..
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA, POKEMON, Sonic, Mystery skulls or Tremors (I also don't own any references to other shows)
> 
> please leave a review

_“Look at her..something must be wrong?”_

_“How could the daughter of such an important hero be Quirkless?”_

_“Look at her eyes! She may have a Quirk now but I bet she’ll be just like her grandmother..a Scourge to everyone,”_

Green eyes open as a young girl groans...blinking them more she stares at the yellow face with red cheeks. The Pikachu with it crooked tail squeaks in happiness seeing his trainer waking up.

“Morning Thor,” Izuku mumbles before getting up.. She rubs her back in pain, “That’s the last time I ever sleep on a giant pile of trash. It was early in the morning and in her excitement of finally finishing the clean up had rushed over to the beach..afterward she had fallen asleep.

She looks around and smiles at how clean it is, not a speck of trash at all was on the beach. Smiling showing many fangs she couldn’t help but jump up. “I did it! I did it! I did it!”

“Pika! Pikachu!” Thor jumps up and down with her making Izuku smile. She kneels down next to him and scratches him behind his ear making him coo. During the last few months since All Might had taken her to get healed by Recovery Girl, she had taken the Pikachu as part of her team. Naming him Thor (what she likes mythology!) and been helping him with his moves. He still hasn’t unlocked Volt Tackle..he knows the move but can’t use it just yet. But he does know Thunderbolt, Double Team, Electroweb and Electro Ball. Thundershock was recently turned into Thunderbolt.

She then frowns a bit staring out at the sea..wishing she wasn't having those dreams again..but it didn't matter that much..just gives her more determination to prove them wrong.

“Pika?” looking down she sees Thor staring out at sea..his ears twitching.

“What do you hear.” she stops mid sentence when a she begins to hear a melody..it was familiar to her..and soothing..she and Thor stare at the sea. It began to get rougher, waves washing on the shore faster and faster while the song grew louder.

Izuku and Thor jump back in shock as a huge tornado of water rises from the air, before it burst sending droplets of water everywhere. Izuku couldn’t help but open her mouth wide at the Pokemon that was staring at her..that had come out of the tornado of water. Resembling a dragon, the Pokemon was primary pale silver-white but with blue undersides with varying tones. The mouth was ridge but was also similar to a beak. The dark blue eyes stare at her and her Pikachu before it begins to sing the beautiful melody from before.

“Woah…”Izuku couldn’t helped but mutter before the being in front of them cries out really loudly and flying into the air. Izuku covers her face from the blast of wind but then feels something soft land in her hand.

Looking at her hand she was shocked to see a strange silver feather. It was sparkling with a silver glow. She looks up to look at the Pokemon who drop the feather but to her surprise it was gone..the sea calms once more…

“Pika!” Thor was staring at the ocean in amazement...before he turned his head to the sound of a door closing. 

All Might stare in awe at the fact that the beach was clean, “Woah there..she actually cleaned this whole place up..she even got the garbage past the designated area..at the very last minute..she crossed the finish line..oh my..super crap!” he burst into his hero form much to the embarrassment of Armstrong.

At that moment Izuku falls down from the large pile of trash, much to Thor’s shock who squeaks in fright. The Pikachu sighs in relief when All Might catches her in his arms.

“All..All Might.I.I did it!” All Might laughs loudly as he helps her stand up. Thor quickly climbs down the pile of trash to climb up her shoulder.

“That you did my girl! You did a wonderful job!” his Rotom Phone flies out of his pocket and to her surprise shows her a picture of her when she first started, “This was you ten months ago! But now look at you!”

Izuku looks down at herself, wearing pale green tracksuit pants with a black muscle shirt that did not hide any of her muscles.

She looks back up at All Might with a huge smile, “We’ve only just reached the faintest mirage on the path that lies ahead. But now you are ready!” All Might then frowns when she begins to cry..looking at her scaly hands with the claws, her feather sticking together because of sweat.

“Wait..why are you crying?! Please stop before your grandfather comes here with a gun!” he frets over her as she wipes at her eyes

“I..I’m sorry..I just feel like I cheated,” All Might blinks at this, confusion filling, “You..you are the first person out of my family that thinks I could be a Hero..I think I’m being bless or something..” she could feel the weight of the feather that was now in her pocket.

She then meeps when he slaps her back, “Oh stop being a crybaby!” he weakly chuckles at the glare and sparks that Thor was giving him. “This is all you! Now it's time for your reward,” she looks up at him with a weakly smile..but grews confuse when he pulls a piece of his hair off his head.

“You know what they say, right? There’s a difference between something you were born with out of pure luck and something you won after busting your ass off! Now stand tall and proud! This power you earned fair and square Young Midoriya!”

She trembles abif as she was about to be given a power like in a comic book..

“Eat this!” he holds out the strand of hair to her.

“....come again?”

Armstrong and Thor break down in laughter at the look on Izuku’s face as All Might tries to explain, “Technically the way to get this power is if you take in my DNA! This is the most least disgusting way we can do this!”

“...give me the stupid fucking hair..”

As Izuku Midoriya got ready for the Entrance Exam..others also got ready for the biggest moment in their lives..

* * *

**Lavender Town**

In a small bed was a small white dog..no not a Pokemon, a “regular” dog. He had a spiky mane of red and black fur and wore tiny gold tinted glasses. Around his neck was a red collar with his tag being in the shape of a mystery mark. 

He looks up when he feels a hand on his head. Seeing a man with blonde shoulder-length hair with triangle eyes staring down at him.

“Hey Mystery..mind waking Kyoka up? We have to get her up so she can get ready,” the dog nods his head and yawns, standing up and stretching each leg, he heads up the stairs.

Pushing a door that was cracked open she enters a room. The room was not only filled with instruments..but with a baseball bat that was set in the corner of the room. While hanging from the post of the bed..was a mechanical arm. Mystery’s eyes filled with sadness when he sees that arm..many memories filled his head and a scar on his side twinges in pain before he shakes his head. 

He jumps onto the bed and nuzzles the figure that was underneath the bed. Groans could be heard as a hand pulls out from underneath and tries to push the dog away. 

“Leave me alone Mystery..five more minutes..”

Mystery sighs, shaking his head before his body begins to morph. Instead of a dog was now a fox with nine tails, having the same coloring as the dog. He bites gently on the back of the shirt and pulls.

A yelp ws then heard as a young girl was pulled out of her bed. She has short, chin length purple hair and her eyes were shaped like triangles..like the man in the living room.

Groaning the girl glares at the kitsune with onyx eyes, “Mystery that wasn’t fair!” she gets up rubbing her face with her flesh arm.

“What isn’t fair is that if you don’t get ready you will miss the entrance exams and then blame me..so I suggest you get going now Kyoka”

Kyoka Jiro’s eyes widen at that and she looks at the time.. “Oh shit your right!”

Mystery sighs as he watches Kyoka run around the room..three little deadbeats float over to him..One was a pinkish purple wearing a skull mask..another a blue one wearing purple glasses and a little yellowish orange one with a nervous look bits of sparks dancing off his ectoplasma body. The Kitsuine sighs again and stares at them, “Why do I think my life is going to get crazy soon..”

The deadbeats of his friends, Lewis, Vivi and Arthur giggle at him.

“Oh hush you three!”

* * *

**Space Colony ARK**

“Shiro Gerald Robotnick! How many times have we told you no floating in the kitchen!” a young boy with tanish skin looks behind with a piece of bread in his mouth. His hair was a light gray (almost white) and was styled with five spikes in the front. His yellow eyes stare at the woman that was now glaring at him.

He floats down the markings that were glowing on his arms fading. He takes the bread out of his mouth, “Sorry mom I’m just trying to get ready..the entrance Exams are today!”

“Still..you know the rule..no flying in the kitchen,” Shiro pouts at the man that just entered. His black hair with red highlights glowing softly in the light. “You don’t have to worry about being late..you won’t..”

“That’s why it’s a good thing to have a father that works at U.A, Shiro,” the woman smiles softly at her son as he glares at her.

“But I want to earn my place fair and square mom! Not just because dad works there!”

Ichigo Robotnick nee Tower smiles at her son while in the corner of her eyes she sees her husband, Shadow smile. Known as the Telekenies Hero; Galahald, she inherited the G.U.N from her family turning it into a Hero agency..she never expected to one day find Project Shadow..

She was in her twenties at that time and was trying to stop a villain from waking something..that something was Shadow who at first did not know how to live anymore..he lost all his friends once again but this time he remembers them..it took five years but with the help of her and her team they got Shadow use to this new time period..

She never expected to fall in love with him..or even have a child with him..or live on the Space Colony ARK but she wouldn’t change anything about it..she loves Shadow and Shiro..she shakes her head and looks to her son.

“Now you get Blaze and I’ll get breakfast ready for you,” Shiro nods but yelps when a head cover in lilac fur pops up. Two large ears twitch and the red jewel in the middle of her forehead which was softly glowing.

“Blaze..you got to stop doing that!” Shiro mutters while the Esepeon in question smirks at her trainer.

Shadow just sighs and heads to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee..before he jumps when a large starfish jumps at him from the cabinets where they kept the coffee

“Damn it Thrall! Stop hiding in the damn cabinets!”

Shiro laughs loudly, while Blaze hides her smirk behind a paw.

* * *

**Station Square-U.A High School Entrance**

Izuku and Thor stare up at the H-shape building with awe, “Even though I’ve been here like..once..I never thought I would actually be here again…” Thor nods in agreement thinking about how many days he stayed here recovering from the broken tail and he was still not use to how big this place was.

Izuku groans covering her mouth a bit, “Still can’t believe I ate that hair..why was it so sour..” she shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

_Still...I didn’t have time to actually use it..so I’ll just use what I have right now”_

“Deku!” she sighs, turning her eyes to Bakugou who was glaring at her. Thor on her shoulder glares back, his red cheeks sparking. “Get your little rat to stop glaring at me or do you want it to die?”

“Wow..threatening my Pikachu..now don’t you feel so special. Wow and here comes the true hero!” she mocks him, smirking as he glares but knowing that he couldn’t do anything to her when they were right here.

She watches him go pass her with a smirk before she tries to walk towards the school but then she trips..

_Welp..I guess I’ll die then..”_ but to her shock she started to float midair..Thor was grabbing a hold of her school uniform jacket to keep from falling off her.

“You alright? Sorry for going crazy with my Quirk,” the girl in question has brown hair that went to her shoulders. It was bobbed and curled inwards at the end with two large clumps on each side of her face. Her eyes the same color as her hair were round and large and she was smiling, a permanent blush on her face, 

Next to her was a white avian Pokemon with an ovid body but with large board wings. Red and blue markings were all over it’s underside. The tail was made of three feathers which were now twitching.

The girl helps Izuku to her feet before pressing her fingers together, “I just think I’d be bad luck if you trip, you know?” Izuku stares in confusion at her..this was honestly the first time that someone actually talk nice to her that wasn’t her family or All Might…

“I’m so nervous I bet you are too..anyway I gotta get going, good luck to you and your Pikachu!” with that her and the Togekiss started over to the building. Izuku stares before she shakes her head and looks to Thor.

“Now..let’s really get going!”

“Pika!”

* * *

Jiro sighs as she splashes her face with water in the bathroom, “Damn it..I have such a killer headache..people weren’t kidding when they said that the Entrance Test was hard..I think the only one I really knew was who were the Gym Leaders of Kanto..

_And that Question was super easy.._

_Pewter City- Crust; a Rock type Trainer_

_Cerulean City- Wash; Water type Trainer_

_Vermilion City- Shishido; Electric type Trainer_

_Celadon City- Kamui Woods; Grass type Trainer_

_Fuschia City- Yoroi Musha; Poison type Trainer_

_Saffron City- Ryukyu; Psychic type Trainer_

_Cinnabar City- Gang Orca; Fire type Trainer_

_Viridian City- Mirko; Ground type Trainer_

Shaking her head, she dries her face with a towel and heads out of the bathroom. Mystery looks up at her and nods, “Come on the Practical Exam is about to begin and we need to get going so you can the explanation to it,”

Kyoka sighs and nods, “Oh I can’t wait for this to end..” she takes his leash in her arm, the metal shining in the light. Walking down the halls her ear catch a sign of talking.

“I said no!”

“Oh come on..just a little touch..please?”

Looking at Mystery in confusion she turns down the hall and to her shock she sees a boy with purple ball as hair having corner a girl with black hair in a ponytail. The shorter boy was leering at her with drool in his mouth.

Growing in anger..blue frost climbing up Kyoka’s metal arm.

* * *

**Kyoka Jiro! Her Quirk; Deadbeats! She has these three little spirits that are called deadbeats that if put in a speaker and she uses her headphone jacks she can send out different vibration attacks!**

**Vivi; the blue one; sends out ice attacks!**

**Lewis; the purple one; sends out flames!**

**Arthur; the orange; sends out lightning attacks!**

* * *

“Hey Dipshit! Leave her alone!” the purple boy glares at her but with Mystery glaring and growing at him. With a sneer he pushes past them. Kyoka shakes her head and looks to the girl with concern in her black eyes.

“You ok? He didn’t touch you did he?”

The girl takes a deep breath trying to calm her nerves but she shakes her head, “N-no he didn’t..but still I’m..shock that someone like that is here,”

“Yeah I get that..probably thinks that becoming a hero will let him touch girls..unfortunately not all people are here for noble reasons,” Kyoka looks her over, “You sure you ok?”

The girl closes her eyes but nods, “Yes I'll be..thank you for your help..I’m Momo Yaoyorozu..”

Kyoka smiles, “Nice to meet you Yaoyorozu, I’m Kyoka Jiro,”Mystery then yips pointing his head to the clock. “Ahh I got to get going! I have to get ready for the Practical Exam!”

Yaoyorozu nods and she gives a small smile, “Then I wish you luck!”

Kyoka couldn’t help but stare at that smile, a blush growing on her face. Mystery sighs and slaps his face.

_“Please for the love of Arceus let her be better at telling her feelings than Lewis and Arthur..please!”_

* * *

Welcome one and all to my live show!!!”

It was silent, making Izuku sigh as she watched Present Mic trying to rally the others up. Thor was in her lap trying to glare Bakugou to death who unfortunately was sitting next to her, growling at her.

_“Damn it.. Why couldn’t I sit next to Mikumo..oh yeah because he already did his written Exam when he went to try out for the Support Course as an added class.._

“Hey..” Izuku turns to see a boy with gray, almost white hair and yellow eyes staring at her. “Do you want to switch seats?”

Izuku sighs in relief and nods. The two quickly stand up and switch seats as Present Mic and his Exploud begins their explanation of the Practical Exam.

“Now pay attention, listeners! We’ll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute practice run at our replica city-districts! You can take whatever you like, even your Pokemon but you all have to gather at the designated area after the presentation, ya dig?”

“So they don’t intend to let classmates be in the same area,” Izuku mumbles but she sighs as she scratches Thor’s ear making the Pikachu coo.

Bakugou smirks at her with hatred in her eyes, “What? Scared that I’ll beat your ass?”

Izuku gives him a deadpan.. “Scared that if Ryujin or Mikumo sees you they’ll try to eat you..” Bakugou couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of the Worm eating him..he saw what happen to the idiots who thought it was ok to feed the boy because how skinny he was..his babies picked them to the bone before the nerds grandpa came to take care of the problem..the only reason that they didn’t kill the worm was because he was designated as an endangered species

“We’ll be sprinkling a large number of ‘villains’ over the battlefield. Using each of your Quirk, dispatch as many ‘villains’ as you can..and don’t even think about attacking other competitors or any of that nasty anti-hero stuff because that’s against the rules, capisce?”

“I mean..that is reasonable..and a given,” the boy sitting between her and Bakugou states but then to Izuku’s surprise a hand was raise in front of her.

“Excuse me, may I ask a question?”

When Present Mic waved a hand as to say go ahead another boy stood up..for some reason the boy looked angry. “On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier Regional Pokemon Academy of U. A school’s caliber! The reason that we are all here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model Heroes!” then he turns around and points to Izuku and the boy sitting next to her.

“And you two..the girl with curly hair and the boy with the cockatoo hair!” Izuku and the boy point at themselves in confusion.

“You two are being very disreseptical! We were given our designated seats and you just decided to switch seats?!”

Izuku rolls her eyes at this while the other boy (she really needs to ask him his name) leans over to her, “Is he serious?”

“Okay! OOOOKKKKAAAAYYY! Thanks for the question! Much appreciated, examine 7111! The fourth type of villain you’ll encounter is worth zero points! Let’s call them arena traps! Have any of you heard of the Super Mario Brothers before? Those things that go thwomp on you? There’s a thing like that in each area..that is what the Zero-Pointer is! It will go rampage when its crowded!”

“That game is kinda retro,” the boy chuckles to Izuku who nods.

“Like a video game…” she says as she watches the boy who scolded them sit down.

“Now that’s enough from me! I’ll leave you all with the school’s motto..is that do your best and go Beyond.. Plus Ultra!”

Thor stares with wide eyes and Izuku couldn’t help but let her mouth drop open..”Damn..why is it so big…”

* * *

At a different sight Mikumo was nervously tapping his claw.. “Okay..this might as well be a whole ass town..how many replicas do they have?” he shakes his head before he takes out his two Pokeballs..that’s right two..Izuku wasn’t the only one to have caught another Pokemon. He opens them up, releasing Fang, his Mightyena and his newest Pokemon.

It was small and primary light brown with darker arms and three triangular markings around it’s face. Covering it’s back and extending to his head was a green shell. The shell also had four lea-like spikes while on the back another spike split into three parts.

“Ok Fang..Ches..let’s do this!” Mikumo states and the Mightyena and Chespin nod their heads.

“Yen!”

“Ches!”

* * *

Kyoka takes a deep breath and she releases Ripred her lifelong Pokemon. The Obstagoon shakes his head before his tongue rolls out. The three Deadbeats jingle around her and they give each other determination in their eyes.

* * *

Izuku grips Ryujin’s Pokeball tightly in her hand while Thor jumps up and down getting ready, “Sorry Ryujin..I can’t use you this time..I want the others to have a chance to get points,” the Pokeball twitches in her hand before she places it back on the Trainer belt.

She saw the boy who was sat next to her with an Espeon next to him pulling on some gloves.Izuku looks down at the gauntlet bracelet that was on her wrist and took another deep breath..

_“I..I can do this..just remember you don’t have to worry about using this Quirk right now..use what you have right now..your stronger and you are also faster.._

“And start!” Izuku rushes forward just as Present Mic says right before the boy from earlier could stop her. “ What are you guys waiting for! Dino Girl has the idea!” Present Mic looks down at his niece’s dog..or the family Kitsune, “Think she’ll do well?”

Mystery gives him a deadpan look.

* * *

Kyoka pants one of her earphone jacks inside her metal arm, it glowing yellow as she punches a robot. The two-pointer short circuiting from the shocks that the arm was giving it. Next to her Ripred slashes with Night Slash, easily ripping apart each robot that come near her.

She then yelps when purple balls attach to her arms making her stick to the walls of the alleyway she was in.

“You stupid bitch! How dare you stop me from touching those boobs! I could have die happy but you ruined it!: It was the boy from earlier that she stopped.

Underneath the ground, Mikumo was easily digging through the roads..when he caught the boy talking..he growls before he heads over to where the sound was.

Kyoka was looking at him with a deadpan look, Ripred about to bash the little snots head in when the boy screeches as he begins to be drag down into the ground.

Mineta cries out in fear trying to use his balls to keep him above ground but the thing pulling him was too strong. He blinks open his eyes and screams at the sight of the eyeless boy who mouth was open like a flower and serpent like tongues screech at him.

“You are lucky I don’t eat rotten things..now get the hell out!!!!”

Kyoka watches as the little bastard was thrown out of the hole before what she recognizes as Graboid tongues pull the sticky balls off her hands and feet. A thumbs up was given to her before she watches the graboid dig away..

“What the hell just happened…”

* * *

Izuku pants as she and Thor swing upward to the top of a building. She rubs her wrist, “Man that hurts..I think I got at least..ten three pointers so that’s thirty points..how many did you get?”

“Pika..Chu Chu!”

“I’m going to say that’s a lot..” Thor nods neither of them knowing that people were watching them.

“Strict time limit and a vast batt;eground..nothing quite like it to bring everyone true feelings open and uncover their skills! The ability to gasp situations and accurately. The ability to stick a dynamic entry without being late to the party. The ability to face any obstacle with coolness and composure..and of course sheer fighting power..”

“Better kick out examinee 0024 for what he tried to do to examinee 2368,” there were mutters of agreements at that, but Toshinori also know as All Might pints at Bakugou.

“We also need to keep an eye on that one..” he glares at the boy and Nedzu nods at him but neither of them notice that Eraserhead was watching in the shadows.

“Well..I think it’s time to really test them..”

* * *

Izuku swung down slamming into the head of another one-pointer when there was a large crash. Thor’s eyes widen at the sight of the giant robot.

“Pika! Pikachu!” 

Izuku nods, “Ok I understand that..what the fuck were..” Izuku eye’s caught the sight of the girl who stop her from falling on her face at the entrance..

* * *

_And that is when the weirdest shit happen..or at least the beginning of the weirdest shit that ever happens to her._

_She finds herself at some sort of ruins..her mouth and most of her body besides her arms and hand were covered in some sort of black fog..and there was someone there standing on the stairs of a shrine._

_I couldn’t see the person fully..but I could see their blue hair..the smile at me holding out their arm for me. I didn’t know what to do..it felt natural..so I held out my arm as well.._

* * *

_As soon as their two hands connected, her soul heart thumbs inside her body it being bright green before red marking appear on it and it begins to spark._

Thor jumps back as some sort of green lightning surrounds his trainer.. “Thor you with me,” the Pikachu nods climbing up onto her head as she gets into a runner position.

The boy who sat next to her sees the girl who helped and he runs over. His arms were glowing with strange marking as he yells out, “Blaze use double kick!”

The Espeon nods and slams her back feet int the rock breaking it little by little as her trainer begins to lift up the rocks.

Then all they heard was a sonic boom and a green blurr running past them. Izuku uses the gauntlet bracelet to get herself into the air before curling into a ball. Thor jumps off her landing on top of the head of the Zero-Pointer and using a large thunderbolt to zap the robot slowing it down. Everyone watches as Izuku Midoriya does a spin dash..the only one to know what the move was Shadow who was also watching the exams in the rafters. His red eyes widen in shock..at the familiar Chaos Energy he was feeling.

Izuku blinks as she falls and curses.. “What the fuck..what the fuck..what the fuck..” she looks to the corner of her eyes to see Thor and grabbing his Pokeball she quickly returns him and tries to aim her gauntlet but curse when it sparks.

“Damn it..now of all the times it fries up!” but before she could think of another plan to make sure she didn’t become a messy blood splatter pancake when she gets a face full of white feathers.

“Good..good job..Judy..” the girl tells her Pokemon..before she throws up..

Izuku just rolls off Togekiss, releases Thor..and just stare at the sky..hugging her Pikachu tightly.

“Please..I hope that this doesn’t become a habit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok if you see that this Izuku is much different than my zilla Izuku this one has not only her mom but her dad, four awesome aunts her cousin that will spew out shriekers that will eat you and her graboid hunting grandad..yeah she knows how to stick up for herself..
> 
> Sorry (not sorry) for adding Mystery Skulls and Sonic the Hedgehog
> 
> also who can tell who shiro is? Anyone?
> 
> Leave a review when you can!


	5. (Rewrite in progress)

Sorry everyone I kept thinking and thinking and I added too many fandoms in this! I hope you will come and read the next one which will still be a bnha Pokémon fic but also a sonic fic I have ideas now that I know what I want to do! Thank you for understanding flippy out!


	6. New story up!

Rewrite is now up it’s called Endless possibilities! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> so yep Izuku first Pokemon will be a magikarp but everyone wants to give hima riolu and thats fine but I see Iida with a riolu more than Izuku..and her having a water dragon is awesome!
> 
> Bakugou I orignally was planning on giving him a torchic but I decide the volcano pokemon numel fits him better in my opion.
> 
> anyway yes Izuku is the Indyrex while Mikumo is a mix between the Indoraptor and a Graboid (sorry I'm liking Tremors)
> 
> so I hope you all enjoy and that you leave a reivew!


End file.
